


Part III : Not Paid Enough

by Paquerette_San



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - French [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Airbender Pidge (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Drama & Adventure, Drugs, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Firebender Keith (Voltron), Humor, Lance is a saint and puts up with so much shit, M/M, Metalbender Shiro (Voltron), Waterbender Lance (Voltron), cactus juice, he's done, save him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San
Summary: Quand il a accepté d’être le guérisseur officiel du groupe, il ne s’imaginait pas devoir prendre soin d’un groupe entier d’enfants.OuCinq fois où Lance a dû s’occuper de l’équipe et une fois où l’équipe a pris soin de lui.





	Part III : Not Paid Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pago Insuficiente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022140) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 
  * A translation of [Not Paid Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029453) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 

> Yoo~ !  
Je vous ramène un peu plus de cette horrible chose que personne ne devrait lire ? je suis tombé amoureux de ces OS que sont les 5+1 et j’ai voulu essayer. Je suis content parce que j’ai enfin écrit une histoire dépassant les 5 000 mots *Snif*. Enfin bref, je voulais dire à toutes les personnes qui lisent ces OS, qui laissent des kudos et qui commentent, que ce qu’elles font est très apprécié.  
La prochaine histoire concernera notre chère avatar : Pidge ! alors il n’y aura pas de Klance.  
La première partie se passe avant Deep Blue et la deuxième après.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**'Til the fire nation attacked**

**Part III : Not Paid Enough**

** I **

Nouvelle règle du groupe : toujours faire confiance à l’instinct de Hunk.

Ils pouvaient tous entendre le grand gaillard souffler et marmonner dans sa barbe des « c’était tellement évident les gars ! » ou « Zaofu n’est même pas dans cette direction ! » ou « Salut ? Ils avaient des armes impériales ! Vous savez, les mêmes que celles des soldats et des bandits » sans oublier le « Le moteur avait surchauffé mais il n’y avait pas la moindre trace de fumée ou de brûlures autour du cadre ? Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu’ils ont dit qu’il s’était enflammé maaais qu’ils avaient réussi à l’éteindre en y jetant de l’eau, grosse erreur car cela aurait seulement causé un court-circuit et aurait ravivé l’incendie ou fait exploser le moteur. Le van avait l’air d’avoir brûlé ? Bien sûr que non, il était parfaitement normal ! ».

Ils lui répondaient alors unanimement « on a compris Hunk ! »

Je veux dire, comment pouvaient-ils deviner que ces gens n’étaient que des bandits ? Hé, il y avait quand même des chasseurs de prime qui étaient des agents-double de la Résistance ! Keith était un bon exemple. Et, d’accord, peut-être que Lance s’était fait embobiner par les douces paroles de la belle Nyma et de son compagnon, Rolo. Mais il n’était pas le seul fautif ! Les autres s’étaient aussi faits avoir avec ces supposées histoires de rebellion et de villages sauvés des soldats du feu ! Le seul qui ne les avait pas crus en était Hunk, le Maître de la Terre. Il n’avait cessé de leur rappeler qu’ils devaient bouger avant de croiser des soldats, lançant des regards méfiants à Rolo et son acolyte.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Lance, séparé du groupe par les douces paroles de Nyma, se retrouva immobilisé par elle que le vrai désastre commença. D’autres bandits sortirent de leurs cachettes et encerclèrent le groupe.

Bref, c’était le chaos. Une chance que Hunk soit avec eux, et qu’Allura puisse bloquer le chii des personnes, pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

Bref, c’était le chaos. Une chance que Hunk soit avec eux, et qu’Allura puisse bloquer le chii des personnes, pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

Et bon, une fois le chaos et la destruction passés, ils s’étaient retrouvés à ramasser et à organiser ce qu’ils avaient pu sauver. Allura et Coran vérifiaient les provisions et le reste pour s’assurer qu’il ne manquait rien. Pidge regardait si Rover et Voltron n’avaient pas été blessés pendant l’échauffourée et Hunk, eh bien… il continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe sur le fait que personne ne l’avait écouté tandis qu’il ramassait des débris.

‘_Laissez-le respirer, il finira par se fatiguer’_ avait dit Coran il y a deçà vingt minutes.

« Bon, ce ne sont que quelques bosses et bleus, rien que je ne puisse gérer » dit-il, souriant avec arrogance tandis que ses mains s’entouraient d’eau. « La brûlure n’est pas très grave non plus, elle disparaîtra dans un instant. »

Shiro avait enlevé son bras métallique, montrant _la peau rougie de son épaule et de son omoplate_. La peau semblait le cuire à chaque mouvement, même si le Maître du Métal ne montrait pas la moindre trace de douleur. Lance posa ses mains sur l’épaule de Shiro pour commencer les soins. Les muscles du plus âgé se détendirent avec la sensation de l’eau et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction qui fit sourire le Maître de l’Eau.

Shiro avait enlevé son bras métallique, montrant _la peau rougie de son épaule et de son omoplate_. La peau semblait le cuire à chaque mouvement, même si le Maître du Métal ne montrait pas la moindre trace de douleur. Lance posa ses mains sur l’épaule de Shiro pour commencer les soins. Les muscles du plus âgé se détendirent avec la sensation de l’eau et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction qui fit sourire le Maître de l’Eau.

« Je suis content que tu sois notre guérisseur. Ne le dit pas à Coran mais je pense parfois qu’il expérimente plus sur nous que ce qu’il nous soigne » chuchota-t-il pour que seul le Maître de l’Eau puisse l’entendre. Celui-ci grogna et secoua la tête.

« C’est bon Shiro, c’est un plaisir, vraiment ! » dit-il en bougeant ses mains pour enlever l’eau de l’épaule où trônait une grande cicatrice et ce qui lui restait du bras. « En plus, ce n’est pas comme si on était en danger tout le temps, ou que l’on soit tellement impulsif qu’on court seul vers le danger juste parce qu’on peut, pas vrai Keith ? »

Le concerné, assis à la gauche de Shiro, se tenait le nez avec son pouce et son index, comme le lui avait montré Lance quelques minutes auparavant, et avait la tête penchée en arrière pour éviter de se tacher de sang et arrêter l’hémorragie. Il roula des yeux lorsqu’il devint victime de la conversation. Pour sa défense, il ne pouvait pas se jeter dans le feu de l’action en utilisant ses techniques élémentaires comme les autres : cela le trahirait et mettrait en danger les autres. D’ailleurs, qui aurait l’idée de se cacher dans un buisson ? ce type avait eu de la chance que Keith ne lui lance pas son couteau à la figure !

« Tu sais, depuis l’histoire du poison, je croyais que tu tenais plus à ta vie » Lance le regardait, les sourcils froncés. « Être moins tête brûlée et penser que : Oh ! peut-être que si je me jette sur cette personne qui a visiblement une arme dangereuse je ne vais pas mourir, parce que je suis si génial et incroyable. »

Keith renifla et baissa la tête. Il se moucha plusieurs fois pour voir s’il saignait encore, avant de lancer son célèbre regard sévère à Lance.

« Peut-être que je n’aurai pas eu besoin de me jeter sur cette personne et risquer ma si précieuse vie si **quelqu’un** ne s’était pas laissé berner par de jolis yeux et un sourire niais. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » il arrêta de soigner Shiro pour porter son attention sur le Maître du feu, ignorant le « les gars… » de Shiro.

« Elle essayait visiblement de nous séparer et tu es tombé dans le piège parce qu’elle riait à tes stupides tentatives de drague » lâcha-t-il avec brutalité et suffisamment de venin pour tuer la moitié du royaume de la Terre et, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ses paroles blessèrent le Maître de l’Eau. « Comment as-tu pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir qu’elle jouait avec toi ? »

« Pardon ?! si tu étais aussi sûr de ce qu’elle faisait, pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu nous séparer, mm ? » dit-il en se penchant, une main sur la hanche et l’autre tapotant le front de Keith. « Je me souviens que tu avais l’air très intéressé par les histoires de Rolo sur cette supposée rébellion ! j’ai même pensé que tu le connaissais, vu que tu connais beaucoup d’agents ! »

« Je ne savais pas. Je ne connaissais même pas cette Nyma ! je ne connais pas tous les agents de la Résistance Lance ! »

« Les gars, ça suffit ! » Shiro s’était placé entre eux, son bras métallique en place, et posa une main sur leur épaule pour les séparer. « Se rejeter la faute ne résoudra rien. Laissons ça derrière nous et concentrons-nous pour qu’on ne nous vole pas autre chose. »

« Oui, comme tu dis Shiro ! » il montra le plus vieux du doigt avant de le pointer sur le Maître du Feu. « Arrête de jeter la faute sur moi, on s’est tous fait avoir ! »

« Peu importe » Keith secoua la tête, roula des yeux et croisa les bras. « Dans la prochaine ville, tu te trouveras une jolie fille qui te fera les yeux doux et tu lui livreras Pidge sans sourciller. Tu es si facile à berner. »

Keith s’attendait à ce que Lance réplique, de manière dramatique, ce qui entraînerait une autre joute verbale. Mais le silence étrange qui s’était créé fit tourner tous les regards, même celui de Shiro, vers le Maître de l’Eau. Pour la première fois, Keith eu envie de se donner une claque au visage pour être aussi stupide. Le visage de Lance était rouge de colère et ses yeux bleus montraient la douleur et la honte provoquées par les mots du garçon. Keith, se sentant un peugêné, ouvrit la bouche pour corriger le tir mais tout se passa très rapidement. D’un simple mouvement des mains, Lance lui lança de l’eau au visage, le faisant se relever d’un coup et tousser après avoir bu la tasse.

« Oh ! regarde, j’ai soigné ton nez ! » il fit demi-tour et s’éloigna des deux hommes. « Je vais voir si Pidge ou Hunk ont besoin de mon aide. »

Keith continua à tousser tandis que Shiro se passait la main sur le visage dans un signe de fatigue face aux deux idiots qu’il devait supporter. Et dire qu’ils commençaient enfin à s’entendre…

Le lendemain, avant de commencer le voyage vers la ville suivante, Lance attrapa le poignet de Keith et soigna son visage sans un mot, plus concentré sur sa tâche que sur les mots de la veille.

« … Je suis désolé… » Keith évitait les yeux du Maître de l’Eau, ignorant leur proximité. Il nota cependant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lance.

« C’est bon, laissons ça derrière nous, d’accord ? »

* * *

** II **

Le cri de Rover et la façon dont il baissa sa tête firent brisèrent le grand cœur de Lance, surtout en voyant l’état de ses ailes. Elles étaient pleines de grandes épines noires coincées entre les plumes. Pidge se trouvait au côté de son fidèle compagnon, tenant la tête du griffon entre ses mains pour caresser les plumes. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la jeune avatar arborait des écorchures sur sa peau, des taches de terre et des brindilles dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Les trois étaient au bord d’une rivière, l’eau au niveau des chevilles.

« Ok » il se passa encore une fois la main sur le visage puis sur la nuque, désordonnant ses cheveux. « Tu as vu un groupe de petits marcassins porcs-épics en train de jouer et tu t’es dit que c’était une bonne idée de t’approcher d’eux. »

« Ouip » répondit Pidge en appuyant sur le « p », caressant toujours la tête du griffon.

« Mais tu ne savais pas que la mère était dans les parages et elle t’a poursuivie jusqu’en bas de la colline… »

« C’est ça. »

« Et plus tard » il fit un geste vers le pauvre griffon. « Rover a volé à ton secours et s’est battu contre la mère sanglier. »

« uhum~ » le mentionné émit un petit cri, non pas de douleur mais qui semblait plutôt dire « c’est ça, c’est moi qui lui ait botté les fesses ! ».

« Ce qui explique pourquoi il est plein d’épines. Mais ça n’explique pas comment VOUS vous êtes retrouvés mêlés à ça. »

Il se retourna pour voir Hunk et Keith qui étaient aussi au bord de l’eau. Les deux Maîtres étaient couverts de taches de terres, de branches, des éraflures et une quantité importante d’épines plantées dans leurs vêtements et leur peau. Hunk tripotait ses doigts avec une expression nerveuse sur le visage malgré son petit sourire. Keith s’arrachait une épine plantée dans son épaule avant de la jeter dans la rivière comme si ce n’était qu’une petite broutille pour lui. Lance soupira, se passant la main sur le visage une énième fois et secoua la tête.

« J’ai essayé de distraire la mère sanglier pour que Pidge puisse s’enfuir ou qu’elle grimpe à un arbre. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que l’animal lance ses épines comme des fléchettes. » dit-il calmement, tout en arrachant une autre épine de son bras pour la lancer dans la rivière. Lance était à deux doigts de le congeler pour le mettre en lieu sûr, là où sa vie ne serait plus en danger.

« Je suis arrivé quand j’ai vu Pidge et Keith sur la branche d’un arbre. Avant de m’en rendre compte j’étais attaqué par une maman sanglier porc-épic furieuse. » expliqua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, sous le regard sévère de Lance. « Je n’avais pas écouté leurs avertissements et je ne voulais pas blesser le pauvre animal avec ma Maîtrise de la Terre. Alors je me suis retrouvé à grimper sur l’arbre à mon tour. »

« Et c’est là qu’est arrivé Rover pour nous sauver la mise » elle caressa à nouveau le griffon, dans un mélange de fierté et de joie. « Regardons le côté positif. »

« Quel côté positif ? »

« Eh bien moi, je ne vais pas toucher à quoi que ce soit qui a de la viande de sanglier -porc épic pendant un moment » affirma Hunk en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Un simple « mh » affirmatif de la part du Maître du feu et de la Maîtresse de l’air l’accompagna.

« Les Maîtres de l’Air ne sont pas censés être végétariens ? » Lance croisa les bras et se tourna vers Pidge, levant un sourcil.

« Tu m’as vu manger de la viande. Et puis, mes parents sont des acolytes de l’air, pas des Maîtres de l’Air. Ils ont décidé de ne pas suivre certaines traditions des nomades et… » le cri du griffon la ramena à la réalité, elle secoua la tête et regarda Lance. « Hé ! on est censé soigner Rover, le pauvre souffre ! »

« Ok, ok, du calme ! » il agita ses mains dans l’air avant de les placer sur ses hanches. « Prête à utiliser la technique que je t’ai apprise ? »

Les yeux de Pidge s’illuminèrent, elle hocha la tête tout en reculant de quelques pas pour s’accroupir et se pencher au-dessus de l’eau, les mains jointes. Puis elle bougea ses mains sur le côté dans le même temps qu’elle se relevait et deux filets d’eau s’élevèrent près de Rover pour envelopper complètement ses ailes. Pidge manipulait l’eau en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses bras, d’un côté à l’autre avant de s’arrêter devant son corps. L’eau sur le griffon se mit à briller tandis qu’elle se concentrait pour maîtriser la quantité de chii utilisée pour soigner le griffon et enlever les épines sans douleur. Elle pouvait voir les épines coincées entre les plumes de Rover sortir une par une sans efforts, calmant l’animal qui poussait de petits cris de satisfaction.

« C’est ça, petite, tu te débrouilles très bien ! » la félicita Lance tout en applaudissant son travail. Le Maître de la Terre siffla tout en disant « vas-y Pidge ! ». Même Keith se joignit à eux en la félicitant et avec de légers applaudissements.

Bien sûr, tout cela rempli de fierté la jeune avatar qui ne remarqua pas la lueur puissante et soudaine de l’eau. C’est l’agitation de Rover qui bougeait ses ailes pour se débarasser de l’eau qui la fit réagir et arrêter. Au moins il n’avait plus d’épines, le courant les emportant au loin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Lance s’approchait pour lui remuer les cheveux, la faisant râler un peu.

« Non, tu t’es bien débrouillée. Tu t’es laissée emporter par les compliments, mh ? je ne t’en tiens pas rigueur~ » il lui fit un clin d’œil et récupéra de l’eau dans ses mains pour lui montrer la couleur verte lorsqu’elle se mit à briller. « La lueur que prend l’eau vient du chii dont on l’imprègne. Le chii est connecté à nos émotions : plus l’émotion est forte, plus l’eau brillera et plus rapide sera le processus de guérison. »

Lance serra les poings et l’eau brilla plus intensément. Pidge émit un petit bruit d’étonnement, faisant rire Lance qui relâcha ses mains pour que l’eau ruissèle librement entre ses doigts.

« Mais tu dois faire attention » dit-il, l’expression sévère. « Si tu te déconcentres et que tu te laisses envahir par une émotion négative, tu peux finir par faire plus de mal que de bien. »

« Est-ce que j’ai… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant par-dessus son épaule le griffon qui était tranquillement sorti de la rivière et qui s’ébrouait les ailes pour les sécher.

« Tu lui as fait du mal ? non, je ne pense pas. » il secoua la tête. « Tu as dû lui faire peur mais au moins tu as enlevé toutes les épines. Excellent travail Pidge ! »

Il lui donna une claque dans le dos, la faisant vaciller et la forçant à réarranger ses lunettes. Mais elle sourit et donna un léger coup dans le bras de Lance.

« Merci Lance, tu es un bon professeur même si tu es un idiot la plupart du temps. »

« Ouip, je suis un excellent professeur et… Hé ! » il lança un regard noir à Pidge, qui ricanait. « Je ne suis pas idiot ! »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es juste un peu lent à la détente » dit Hunk, faisant ricaner Pidge et Keith. « Mais on apprécie ton aide, mec. On ne serait pas là sans tes super capacités de soin. »

« Même si Coran faisait ton travail pendant des mois avant que tu ne nous fasses ta grande révélation » dit Keith, haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire. « On aurait quand même été là, mais merci quand même. »

Lance ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir apprécié, insulté ou un mélange des deux. Il choisit de plisser les yeux et de lancer des regards noirs à son groupe d’amis qui continuait à rire à ses dépens. C’est alors qu’une idée surgit dans son esprit, le faisant sourire malicieusement. Il cacha son sourire avec un raclement de gorge et en joignant ses mains sur son torse.

« Ça me fait penser que je dois encore vous aider avec votre petit problème. » il lança son bras droit en arrière, créant une énorme vague qui surprit les trois autres. Il visa avec son bras pour lancer la vague sur Keith et Hunk.

Les deux pauvres garçons n’eurent pas le temps de réagir. L’eau se retira, les laissant étendus sur l’herbe, le Maître de la Terre crachant de l’eau et les deux se plaignaient fortement. Au moins, les épines avaient disparu.

« Le truc avec la maîtrise de l’Eau, c’est qu’on peut utiliser des techniques de combat pour soigner. Mais juuste si l’on veut que la personne souffre un peu~ » Soudain, il attrapa le poignet de Pidge qui essayait de s’enfuir et la regarda avec un sourire aimable et malicieux. « Viens Pidge, on doit soigner ces petites égratignures que tu as là, tu seras comme neuve en un clin d’œil. »

Pidge ne put que pâlir et avaler nerveusement, ayant l’impression qu’on la trainait à l’échafaud.

* * *

** III **

Un jour, Coran tomba malade.

Intérieurement, Lance était reconnaissant qu’il ne s’agisse que d’un rhume et pas du cas très étrange de slipeeries (1) qu’il avait déjà eu et qui était la chose la plus bizarre qu’avait vécu le Maître de l’Eau qui donnerait tout pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ça. Une autre chose dont il était reconnaissant était que Coran était un patient plus calme et coopératif que le reste du groupe. Au moins il faisait de son mieux pour améliorer son état de santé. Malheureusement ils avaient dû s’arrêter pour camper lorsque la fièvre de l’homme s’était aggravée et le faisait délirer. Ils s’étaient réfugiés dans une grotte, l’endroit le plus sûr et le plus pratique pour monter un campement, et avec deux Maîtres de la Terre, ils ne risquaient pas d’être trouvés.

Et puis, c’était drôle d’écouter les histoires abracadabrantes de Coran.

« Alors, Alfor et moi on a affronté ce groupe de pirates pancakes qui voulaient voler notre miel pour leur plan maléfique. » racontait-il du confort de son sac de couchage au pied de l’énorme lion, levant un doigt en l’air. « Mais je leur ai dit qu’ils n’emporteraient pas le miel de nos hommes et je me suis jeté sur eux pour affronter seul à seul leur chef ! »

« je peux confirmer pour ce qui est des pirates, mais pas pour les pancakes mutants » dit Allura, assise près du feu et touillant la louche dans la petite casserole, préparant une soupe pour le plus vieux.

Hunk, Pidge et Lance faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort des paroles de Coran. Le Maître de l’Eau en profita pour baisser le bras de Coran, lui tapoter la main et prendre sa température quelques secondes plus tard.

« Coran, tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu te sentiras mieux demain. » lui dit-il avec douceur, souriant lorsque le plus vieux le regarda.

« Mais je ne peux pas dormir ! que se passera-t-il si les pirates pancakes viennent réclamer le miel que je ne leur ai pas donné ? » il pouvait clairement entendre Pidge perdre son sang-froid derrière lui, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« S’ils viennent, on les combattra en ton honneur ! » lui dit-il, levant les poings contre son torse. Il est plus facile de faire croire aux personnes délirantes que tout allait bien plutôt que de les laisser souffrir, du moins dans ce cas-ci. « Tu devrais dormir en attendant que Keith et Shiro reviennent avec les grenouilles congelées que je leur ai demandées. »

« Beuuh. Ces grenouilles peuvent vraiment soigner ce rhume ? » la Maîtresse de l’Air grimaçait de dégoût à cette seule pensée.

« Je ne sais pas mec… ça ne me semble quand même pas très hygiénique. » le Maître de la Terre semblait aussi confus que préoccupé. « Et puis, les grenouilles ne sont pas censées être, tu sais, venimeuses ? »

« Pas cette espèce de grenouille. » Lance s’était levé pour s’asseoir à côté d’eux près du feu. « Lorsqu’elles sont congelées les toxiques qu’elles sécrètent sont très efficaces contre les rhumes ou le mal de gorge. Il faut les sucer dans cet état parce que lorsqu’elles sont décongelées ça ne sert plus à rien. »

« Attend… attend, attend ! » Hunk agita les mains pour arrêter la conversation. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas mettre une grenouille VIVANTE (ou du moins à moitié vivante mais tu vois ce que je veux dire) dans la bouche de Coran pour le guérir ? »

« Eh bien, en quelque sorte. » Lance haussa les épaules. Ça ne lui paraissait pas étrange pour lui mais ses amis ne partageaient pas ce sentiment.

« Wow, la médecine de la Tribu de l’eau est extrême … » il frémit à l’image d’une grenouille vivante remuant dans sa bouche et il mit sa main devant sa bouche. « J’espère ne pas tomber malade pour ne jamais vivre ça. »

« Moi non plus. » dit Pidge, mettant elle aussi la main devant sa bouche par dégoût.

Une quinte de toux les firent tout de suite se retourner vers Coran. Le Maître de l’Eau se leva précipitamment pour aller s’occuper de lui mais s’aperçu que la toux ne provenait pas de lui. Coran était en effet occupé à fredonner une chanson dans une langue qui lui était inconnue (Lance se demandait même si elle existait). Une autre quinte de toux le fit se retourner vers le bruit et fixer son regard sur Shiro à l’entrée de la grotte, le poing sur sa bouche et les épaules se secouant pour contenir la toux. Keith lui tapotait gentiment le dos, l’air inquiet.

« Désolé » dit-il, la voix râpeuse. « J’ai un peu mal à la gorge, c’est tout. »

« C’est aussi ce que disais Coran et regarde où il en est, racontant des histoires de pirates pancakes. » dit Lance, montrant du doigt l’homme en plein délire et faisant sourire le Maître du Métal.

« Des pirates pancakes ? » il regarda Allura, levant un sourcil. Allura roula des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Tu connais l’histoire, ne soit pas si surpris. »

« Peu importe, toi » il le pointa du doigt, se rapprochant à grands pas pour lui attraper le bras. « Tu vas te reposer, histoire de ne pas empirer les choses. »

« Lance, je vais bien, il ne va rien m’arriver. » cela n’empêcha pas Lance de le trainer pour qu’il s’assoie à coté de Coran qui le regarda un instant et lui demanda s’il était un pirate.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » dit-il avant de regarder Keith qui sursauta un peu, ne s’attendant pas à le voir aussi vite. « Vous avez apporté les grenouilles ? »

Il tendit le petit panier contenant les petites grenouilles. Elles avaient une couleur bleue avec la glace qui les entourait. Lance prit le panier et se dirigea vers les deux malades. Il tendit une grenouille au Maître du Métal.

« Met ça dans ta bouche, ça va aider. » Shiro fit la moue en regardant la grenouille qu’il lui tendait puis regarda Lance qui le fixait comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il accepte.

« Lance, je pense que tu exagères un peu. » dit-il aimablement, il poussa doucement la grenouille loin de son visage et essaya d’avoir un petit sourire pour Lance. « Je t’ai dit que je vais bien, c’est juste un mal de gorge, c’est rien. »

Mais la vie semblait lui en vouloir en ce moment et il fut pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux qui lui secoua les épaules et le fit lever le poing contre sa bouche. Chaque toux était de plus en plus violente, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et lorsqu’il s’éclaircit la gorge, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait d’un air de dire « ne nous la fais pas, mon vieux. ». Même Coran le regardait.

« Shiro, je ne le dirai qu’une seule fois : prend ça ou c’est moi qui te la mets de force dans la bouche, c’est clair ? » il essayait d’être avenant mais la menace était claire dans le ton de sa voix. Shiro ferma les yeux et croisa les bras, secouant la tête.

« Lance, je ne vais pas prendre cette grenouille, point final. » dit Shiro, catégorique : il allait bien et n’avait pas besoin de cette grenouille puante pour se soigner de ce mal de gorge de rien du tout.

Bien sûr, c’est en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le Maître de l’Eau que Shiro compris qu’il était dans la mouise. Si la phrase « si le regard pouvait tuer » existait, le regard de Lance lui glaçait le sang. Lorsque Shiro pensait aux yeux de Lance, il pensait à leur couleur bleu profond et à la lueur espiègle et gentille. C’était un regard qui en disait long sur lui, tel un livre ouvert. Maintenant ? la lueur était remplacée par deux orbes qui le fixaient avec intensité et froideur. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qu’il se passait dans l’esprit du Maître de l’Eau : il était peut-être en train de planifier comment faire disparaître son corps de cinq manières différentes !

Telle une tempête en approche dont on ne connaissait pas la puissance et… ‘Sainte merde’, il voulait juste qu’il arrête de le regarder comme ça.

Shiro essaya de regarder ses compagnons à la recherche de soutien. Pidge et Hunk lui faisaient des signes avec leurs mains pour qu’il accepte la maudite grenouille une fois pour toutes. Allura lui envoyait un regard sévère qui disait « fais-le Shiro, fais-le pour la Résistance ! ». Keith le regardait les yeux écarquillés et une expression qui disait « ne me regarde pas, je ne veux pas être à ta place ! ». Il choisit de lever lentement la main vers le Maître de l’Eau. Comme s’il avait activé l’interrupteur d’une lampe, le regard froid du garçon fondit pour être remplacé par sa joie naturelle et son sourire brillant lorsqu’il mit la grenouille dans la main du plus vieux.

« Tu vois ? ce n’est pas si difficile. » il lui tapota la tête et Shiro craignit pour sa vie pendant une seconde. « Allez, essaye ! Ce n’est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l’air. »

Si Shiro était une personne croyante, il aurait fait le signe de croix et aurait prié un quelconque être suprême pour que cela ne l’achève pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et senti un chatouillement dans la gorge puis il amena doucement et avec hésitation la grenouille à sa bouche, la léchant pour goûter. Il lécha un moment en regardant la grenouille. Ce n’était pas exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait car, hormis la consistance froide, elle avait un goût étrange, comme des myrtilles et… de l’oignon ?

Il la lécha à nouveau tentativement. Oui, oignon.

Lance repris le petit panier et s’assit entre Shiro et Coran, position stratégique qui lui permettait de les tenir à l’œil. Il donna une grenouille au plus délirant des deux qui la prit en la regardant comme si c’était l’objet le plus étrange du monde.

« Je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir vu ce genre de gemme dans ma vie. » il continua à l’observer avec fascination tandis que Lance riait doucement en tapotant son épaule.

« Je resterai debout cette nuit pour surveiller que leur état n’empire pas » il signala avec ses mains les deux malades. Allura et Keith se regardèrent un moment dans une conversation silencieuse qu’eux seuls pouvaient comprendre puis Keith se retourna vers lui.

« Euh… tu n’as pas besoin de rester éveillé toute la nuit. » dit-il en se penchant un peu en avant. « On peut se relayer. »

« Les gars, j’apprécie que vous vouliez m’aider, mais à part moi la seule autre personne qui s’y connait en médecine est en train de taper la discute avec une grenouille. » il se tourna vers le mentionné en fronçant les sourcils. « Coran, suce cette grenouille ! »

Bien sûr Coran lui obéit.

« Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me sens mieux quand j’aide de cette manière alors vous pouvez vous reposer, vous m’en devrez une~ » il s’allongea pour s’installer sur le coté du lion qui dormait et ignorait tous les évènements, mais il se releva rapidement pour les regarder sévèrement et les pointer du doigt. « Mais si j’entends quelqu’un tousser ou que je vois le moindre signe de fièvre, je prendrai une grenouille et je vous la fourrerai dans le gosier, et tant pis si je dois me battre contre tout le monde pour y arriver, c’est compris ? »

Tous acquiescèrent rapidement, acceptant la proposition pas si menaçante, et préférant dans les petits papiers du Maître de l’Eau. La nuit commençait à tomber sans incidents autres que la congestion croissante de Shiro et les histoires de pirates de Coran qui étaient passées de pancakes à grenouilles (l’ironie était bien présente). Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce que Hunk se mette à tousser en milieu de matinée. A peine eut-il terminé que Lance lui mettait une grenouille congelée sous le nez.

Ils durent rester quelques jours de plus dans la grotte pour prendre soin des malades, personne n’ayant eu le courage de contrarier Lance.

* * *

** IV **

Ils allaient enfin dormir dans une vraie chambre !

Après des semaines de voyage au Nord du Royaume de la Terre, leurs provisions commençaient à s’épuiser. Ils avaient donc décidé de s’arrêter au prochain village pour se reposer quelques jours et faire des provisions avant de poursuivre leur voyage. Ce n’est pas que camper le dérangeait, loin de là, mais il préférait avoir une vraie salle de bains au lieu de faire ses petites affaires dans la nature. Et puis entre traiter les multiples allergies de Pidge, les morsures de moustiques et d’autres bestioles, les plantes vénéneuses et les fleurs bizarres qui ne devraient pas être utilisées pour faire du thé, passer quelques temps loin de tout ça semblait être un rêve devenu réalité pour Lance.

Alors ils s’étaient installés dans une auberge et s’étaient réparti les chambres comme d’habitude : Allura et Pidge, les deux seules filles, partageaient une chambre où Allura en profitait pour en apprendre plus sur le monde des esprits à la Maîtresse de l’Air ; Shiro et Coran, les deux plus prévoyants et qui pensaient aux provisions et au chemin à prendre durant leur voyage, partageaient la deuxième chambre ; enfin, lui, Hunk et Keith partageaient la dernière chambre. Si partager sa chambre avec son ‘rival’ semblait être un défi, cela s’avéra être l’une des expériences les plus drôles qu’il ait jamais vécue. Le pauvre Maître du Feu ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l’aise les premiers mois où ils avaient partagé une chambre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire d’autre que de rester planté là et laisser Hunk et Lance remplir l’espace de leurs histoires et de leurs rires.

Keith savait juste comment être un soldat de la Résistance et pas un garçon de son âge (ce qui était en réalité très triste), mais Hunk et Lance réussirent à le faire sortir de sa coquille pour qu’il partage ses histoires avec eux et qu’il rit des mauvaises blagues du Maître de la Terre (à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait rire, un sentiment chaud s’emparait de lui. C’était un sentiment inconnu mais qui n’était pas mauvais, au contraire). Et puis, la dernière fois où ils s’étaient arrêtés, une mystérieuse statue de glace et de pierre était apparue au milieu de la chambre et les lumières avaient brûlé.

« Il y a eu un court-circuit » voilà ce qu’avait dit Keith, la sueur aux tempes.

Après cette expérience n’importe qui les aurait séparés, mais il semblerait que Shiro ne voulait pas gâcher plus d’argent dans des dépenses inutiles. Alors, soit il avait encore de l’espoir pour qu’ils mûrissent, soit il était plus radin qu’il n’en avait l’air.

Enfin, pour en revenir à nos moutons, Lance profitait de son temps libre dans la salle de bains de la chambre pour se laver le visage avant d’aller à la salle à manger où les autres l’attendait pour déjeuner. Il enleva les dernières gouttes d’eau sur son visage et sorti de la salle de bains. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un l’attende assis sur l’un des lits. Allura leva les yeux lorsque Lance sortit de la salle de bains et se leva en souriant aimablement et en le saluant de la main.

« Allura ? qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en s’approchant d’elle. « Tu devrais être à la salle à manger. Est-ce que je suis très en retard ? »

« Non Lance, ça va, il reste encore dix minutes avant le déjeuner. » dit-elle en mettant la main sur l’épaule du garçon. « J’ai une petite faveur à te demander. »

« Oh, bien sûr ? » ce n’est pas comme si Allura ne lui parlait jamais, mais ça lui faisait bizarre qu’elle lui demande une faveur. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Allura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt en baissant les yeux sur ses mains en pinçant les lèvres. Un léger rougissement apparu sur ses joues, ce qui intrigua Lance qui battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Ce fut son tour de mettre sa main sur l’épaule d’Allura, cherchant son regard. C’est alors qu’Allura repris contenance et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« J’ai un petit problème. » dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres avant de poursuivre. « Tu vois, j’ai un peu mal en ce moment. »

« Mal ? » Lance la prit fortement par les épaules et la regarda sous toutes les coutures à la recherche des signes d’une blessure ou autre. « Où ça ? où es-tu blessée ? »

« Euh, ce n’est pas ce genre de douleur » rit-elle, l’inquiétude de son ami la touchant, se séparant un peu de lui. « C’est, hum, une douleur un peu plus complexe que ça… »

Elle mit sa main sur son abdomen pour signaler au Maître de l’Eau l’origine de sa douleur et attirer son attention dessus. Une douleur abdominale ? Coran devait avoir quelques onguents pour les cas superficiels. La main d’Allura se déplaça plus bas pour s’arrêter à son bas-ventre, regardant le Maître de l’Eau avec un petit sourire gêné.

Cela pris exactement deux minutes à Lance pour réaliser ce qu’elle sous-entendait et se mettre à rire. ‘Oooh ! ce genre de douleur !’

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas commencé par ça ! tu te serais épargné la peine d’être mystérieuse et tout. »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise en te disant que j’avais… ce type de problèmes… » dit-elle, comme si parler de ce type de problème était quelque chose d’interdit. Cela fit glousser le Maître de l’Eau, intriguant Allura.

« Allura, appelle-le par son nom, tu as des crampes menstruelles, tu n’as pas à avoir honte de le dire. » lui dit-il en passant à côté d’elle, prenant les draps du lit et les mettant de côté.

« Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais aussi bien. » admit-elle, haussant des épaules et penchant un peu la tête. « D’habitude les garçons dramatisent quand une fille leur dit qu’elles sont dans cette période du mois. »

Lance souffla et secoua la tête tout en posant les oreillers les uns sur les autres.

« Si un garçon exagère pour un processus naturel du corps, n’hésite pas à le frapper d’un bon coup de pied dans les parties. Il ne ressentira pas la même douleur que toi mais ça l’immobilisera quelques temps. » il sourit sournoisement en tapotant le lit pour indiquer à la femme à la chevelure blanche qu’elle pouvait s’allonger. Allura obéit et se mit le plus à l’aise possible tandis que Lance regardait sur la table de nuit. Son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il remarqua la petite tasse couverte sur sa table de nuit ; ils avaient amené le thé qu’il avait demandé.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. Le Maître de l’Eau la regarda avec un sourcil levé et les mains tenant sa tasse de thé. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois si calme sur ce sujet. »

« J’ai deux sœurs que j’ai dû supporter quand elles devenaient folles de douleur et avaient des sautes d’humeurs. » il se rappela de cette époque mais il y avait une lueur de nostalgie dans ses yeux. « Et puis, quand ma maman m’enseignait la médecine, elle m’a expliqué quelques trucs sur le processus menstruel. Au début, j’avoue que j’étais comme les autres garçons qui croyaient que c’était horrible et dégoûtant. Mais avec le temps je me suis fait à l’idée et maintenant ça me parait normal. »

« Je suis ravie de savoir que tu n’es pas comme ces idiots, du moins plus maintenant. » elle rit en se passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je ne pense pas que les autres garçons seraient à l’aise si moi ou Pidge leur parlait de nos problèmes de filles. Pidge est venue te voir pour ça ? »

« Oui, mais comme toi elle avait honte de le dire même si je lui ai dit qu’elle n’avait pas à se sentir gênée avec moi. » après avoir joué quelques temps avec la tasse dans ses mains, il enleva le couvercle et senti un peu la vapeur : thé à la camomille, comme c’est pratique ! « Tu peux remonter ta chemise et me montrer ton ventre ? »

« Bien sûr. » elle sentait qu’elle n’avait pas à avoir honte de lui montrer cette partie de son corps s’il pouvait l’aider avec la douleur. Mais à peine avait-elle soulevé sa chemise pour montrer son abdomen qu’elle vit Lance rester bouche bée. Elle pouvait jurer qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu autant ouvrir la bouche. « Quoi ? »

« Nom de Dieu meuf, tu as des abdos ! » il toucha du doigt les muscles bien définis d’Allura. « Je me sens en quelque sorte attaqué ! quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne suis pas du tout aussi musclé. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas une guerrière Kyoshi ? si tu me dis que tu en fais partie je te croirais sur parole. Je parie que tu pourrais soulever Shiro et Keith avec tes bras, chacun dans une main. »

« Lance, la douleur, s’il te plaît. »

« Oh, b-bien sûr, hum… » il se racla la gorge pour retrouver son professionnalisme et oublier qu’il était en train de ‘fangirler’ sur les abdominaux quasi-amazoniens d’Allura. « Baisse un peu ton pantalon, s’il te plaît. »

Elle s’exécuta, montrant son ventre. Le Maître de l’Eau pris le thé dans sa main et laissa la tasse sur la table de nuit. Il était chaud ce qui était parfait pour ce qu’il allait faire ; il étala donc l’eau sur son ventre. Allura soupira de soulagement lorsqu’elle sentit les muscles contractés de son ventre se détendre et la douleur se dissiper petit à petit, regardant Lance avec un sourire.

« Merci Lance, vraiment. »

« De rien, en fait, faire ça me rend un peu nostalgique. » dit-il avec un petit rire. Voyant qu’Allura attendait une explication, il soupira. « Je le faisais à mes sœurs, à la plus petite en particulier qui était plus sujette aux crampes que la plus grande. »

« Pidge m’avait dit il y a quelques temps que tes jeunes frères étaient perdus. Tu es à leur recherche, non ? » Lance hocha lentement la tête. Oui, car c’est ce qu’ils étaient : perdus. Allura posa une main sur l’épaule de Lance pour la serrer doucement et sourire. « Je sais que tu les retrouveras, j’y crois. »

« Merci. »

« Tu veux bien me parler d’eux ? si ça ne te dérange pas. » et Lance se remis à rire, racontant des histoires drôles de sa fratrie.

Ça ne le dérangeait jamais de parler de ses petits frères, c’était la seule bonne chose que sa famille avait après tout.

* * *

** V **

Lance voulait maudire sa stupide chance en ce moment.

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu’on laisse un groupe d’enfants seul quelques minutes et que l’on revient pour trouver un désastre. Le plus triste était qu’aucun d’eux n’était vraiment des enfants, la seule personne mineure du groupe étant Pidge, mais cela ne justifiait pas ce qu’il voyait. La première leçon qu’on lui avait enseignée lorsqu’il étudiait les toxines : **NE JAMAIS BOIRE DE JUS DE CACTUS, JAMAIS**. Lance et Coran savaient différencier le jus du reste et ils savaient que le jus de cactus du désert n’était pas aussi bon qu’on le pensait. Mais bien évidemment, quelqu’un dans le groupe n’était pas au courant et avait acheté le jus, croyant qu’il provenait d’un autre fruit. Lorsque Lance et Coran étaient rentrés avec Voltron après s’être rendus à la rivière la plus proche pour collecter de l’eau pour le campement, le Maître de l’Eau avait eu envie d’enfoncer sa tête dans un arbre jusqu’à ce que le pire soit passé.

Hunk discutait aimablement avec Rover comme s’ils étaient des amis de longue date. Le griffon poussant de petits cris qui faisaient glousser le Maître de la Terre comme s’il entendait la meilleure blague du monde, le pauvre animal clignant des yeux d’incompréhension. Pidge était la plus hyperactive de tous, sautant dans tous les sens et parlant trop rapidement pour qu’il la comprenne : elle parlait de constellations, puis de plantes, de voitures, de ce qu’elle avait mangé tout à l’heure… Allura et Shiro luttaient allant jusqu’à ce qu’Allura tire tellement qu’elle arracha le bras métallique de Shiro. Les deux se regardèrent dans un silence horrifié avant que la femme à la chevelure blanche lui crie qu’elle était désolée de lui avoir arraché le bras tout en essayant de le remettre en place. Shiro réfléchissait comment il pourrait bien vivre avec un seul bras désormais car il avait encore à faire dans sa carrière de policier.

Comment Lance allait-il lui annoncer que ça faisait des mois qu’il avait quitté la police maîtrisant le Métal ?

« Coran, l’antidote est prêt ? »

« Presque mon garçon » Le plus vieux mélangeait plusieurs brins et poudres dans l’eau bouillante de la petite casserole sur le feu, remuant la mixture avec la louche. « Fais attention à ce qu’ils ne s’échappent pas, dans cet état ils pourraient faire tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. »

« J’essaye ! » pleura-t-il. Il se rendit tout à coup compte que Pidge venait de faire un saut d’une vingtaine de mètres de haut (voire plus), lançant une boule de feu en gloussant. Oh mon dieu… tôt ou tard, ils allaient se faire repérer. « Pidge, non ! urgh, Keith, bouge! »

Oh, bien sûr, Keith. Le Maître du Feu s’était jeté dans les bras de Lance dès qu’il était arrivé ce qui l’avait évidemment surpris. Mais s’il n’avait pas eu ce comportement étrange, il ne se serait pas rendu compte que c’était dû au jus de cactus encore dans la bouteille. Depuis, il n’avait pas lâché Lance, les mains autours de sa taille et son visage niché entre son cou et son épaule. Il avait été impossible pour le Maître de l’Eau de bouger ou de se détacher de lui. Il avait poussé son visage et tiré sur ses bras mais le garçon ne fit que grogner et resserrait son étreinte et pressant son visage contre le torse du Maître de l’Eau.

C’était un câlin très possessif et Lance ne devrait pas penser à la chaleur du corps de Keith contre le sien alors qu’il est censé **SURVEILLER QUE HUNK NE SE METTE PAS A SAUTER.**

Le Maître de la Terre avait rejoint Pidge et tapait avec force le sol pour les lancer dans les airs, claquer des mains puis chuter. Lance lâcha un cri de terreur mais heureusement Pidge utilisa une rafale de vent pour aider Hunk à retourner en sécurité au sol tout en gloussant.

« Encore, encore ! » répétaient-ils comme des petits enfants, se remettant en position.

« Attendez, nous aussi on veut essayer ! » s’exclama Shiro en agitant son bras métallique avec sa main gauche au lieu de le remettre en place, rejoint par Allura.

« Non non non non non, personne ne va sauter. Argh ! » il tira à nouveau pour se libérer de l’étreinte du Maître du Feu qui grogna comme un animal à qui on aurait enlevé son jouet préféré. « Désolé, mon ami, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Il sortit de l’eau de sa gourde et poussa le Maître du Feu qui tomba à la renverse. Il profita de ce moment pour lui geler les mains pour l’immobiliser. Keith cligna des yeux en voyant ses mains couvertes de glace sans comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Il tourna ses yeux écarquillés et suppliants vers Lance et donnait l’impression de s’être coincé et de ne pas savoir comment se sortir de là. Lance était à deux doigts de lui dire : « eh, Keith. Tu sais que tu peux faire fondre la glace, non ? » mais peut-être qu’il allait le laisser souffrir un peu.

Les quatre autres étaient prêts à sauter et Lance se dépêcha de sortir l’eau d’un des barils sur les flancs de Voltron, le brisant au passage (« désolé Coran, désolé Voltron !). Il lança l‘eau sur ses amis et la congela autours d’eux, des pieds à la poitrine. La pauvre Pidge se retrouvait avec juste la tête et les épaules dépassant de la glace tandis que les autres regardaient, confus, ce qui leur arrivait.

« F-froid, c’est très froid » Hunk tremblait, les dents claquants tandis qu’il se prenait dans ses bras pour se réchauffer.

« C’est prêt ! » s’exclama Coran. Le Maître de l’Eau hocha la tête et bougea les mains pour sortir l’eau de la casserole et la diviser en quatre grandes gouttes d’eau marron.

« Qui veut une boisson chaude pour se réchauffer ? » offrit Lance en souriant, espérant ainsi leur faire accepter plus facilement. Cela fonctionna puisque tous (excepté Pidge et Keith) levèrent la main. « Ouvrez grand la bouche~ ! »

Dociles, ils obéirent, et l’un après l’autre ils burent les gouttes d’eau sans se plaindre. Après quelques minutes ou ils avaient l’air plus calme, Lance baissa la main et dégela l’eau qui les emprisonnait. Les quatre se laissèrent tomber avec l’eau, assis au sol.

« Matt me manque… » dit Pidge, somnolente et frottant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et étreignant le torse du Maître du Métal.

« Oui, à moi aussi il me manque » bailla Shiro, ses yeux se fermant sans qu’il puisse le contrôler. Allura s’est appuyée sur son épaule et étreignit aussi son torse.

« Moi aussi il me manque » dit-elle avec la même somnolence.

« Je ne sais pas qui est Matt mais il me manque aussi. » le Maître de la Terre les prit tous dans ses bras et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos, les légers ronflements de Hunk lui faisant comprendre qu’ils s’étaient endormis.

« Grâce aux dieux ! » dit Lance, sentant qu’il pouvait enfin respirer calmement. Coran, à ses côtés, tapota son épaule.

« Ils iront mieux au réveil, demain, et il vaudrait mieux que l’on prépare un bon discours sur le fait qu’ils NE DOIVENT PAS accepter de jus de provenance douteuse. » il touchait sa moustache pensivement, faisant demi-tour pour commencer ledit discours.

Lance allait l’aider lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Keith était toujours au sol. Ses mains n’étaient plus gelées, il avait dû se rappeler qu’il pouvait utiliser ses flammes. Mais oui ! Il ne lui a pas donné l’antidote ! il prit un peu d’eau dans la casserole et la mit contre le visage du garçon qui la regarda avec curiosité, entrouvrant la bouche. Lance ferma le poing faisant exploser la goutte (POP) et faisant cascader l’eau sur le visage de Keith, le faisant grogner et lever sa main sur son visage.

« Oh, oh merde ! » il avait oublié que l’eau était chaude. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Keith et lui prit les mains. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolééé ! »

En enlevant ses mains, ses yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux gris du Maître du Feu. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à cause du jus du mal et son visage était rougi, probablement à cause de l’eau chaude. Lance enlevait des mèches humides du front de Keith qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait émerveillé avec quelque chose que le Maître de l’Eau ne comprenait pas.

« Hé, petit fou, tu n’es pas fatigué ? » il lui parlait avec le ton qu’il utiliserait avec un petit enfant, ou un type très saoul, comme c’était le cas de Keith.

Keith bougea sa main pour frotter ses doigts sur la joue de Lance qui retint son souffle. On disait que les Maîtres du Feu sont naturellement chauds (à plus d’un titre), alors ce n’était pas étrange que les doigts de Keith soient chauds sur sa peau froide.

« Tu es magnifique… » Dit-il doucement.

Et, et, et l’enfoiré s’endormit comme une masse.

Laissant un Maître de l’Eau très confus, embarrassé et rougissant qui amena ses mains à son visage pour supprimer un cri plutôt masculin avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

« Ah, les amours de jeunesse~ » murmura Coran dans son coin en voyant les deux garçons tandis qu’il écrivait le début du discours qu’il donnera quand ils seraient à nouveau sur pieds.

* * *

** +I **

« Les gars, s’il vous plaît, je suis blessé pas invalide » il siffla à la douleur lancinante de son épaule droite, Hunk l’aidant à ajuster l’écharpe improvisée.

« Je sais bien mon vieux mais tu nous as fait très peur. Tu étais couvert de sang et de blessures et tu es resté inconscient plusieurs heures » dit le Maître de la Terre avec une expression tragique sur le visage, ce qui fit se sentir triste Lance qui mit une de ses mains sur celles du plus grand.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant inquiétés, ce n’était pas mon inten- AÏE, Pidge ! »

« PARDON ! » Pidge essayait de soigner la blessure au genou de Lance avec de l’eau mais sa nervosité et son envie de bien faire. « Je veux le faire bien, ok ? »

« Tu te débrouilles bien petite » il lui tapota la tête en souriant. « Ne te met pas trop la pression non plus, ça te feras échouer à coup sûr. Rappelle-toi : mauvais sentiments, mauvais soins~ »

Après l’échec de la tentative d’enlèvement et du sauvetage, ils avaient dû s’arrêter pour installer rapidement un campement et soigner les blessures de Lance. Ils avaient profité du fait que l’endroit était entouré de collines où personne ne les chercherait. Ils pouvaient donc se permettre de souffler un peu, du moins essayer car Lance ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Coran avait examiné les blessures sur son corps : son épaule était juste déboitée alors l’écharpe improvisée l’aidera à guérir rapidement. Il n’avait pas de côtes cassées, ce qui était un soulagement, il avait juste de grands hématomes rougeâtres sur ses flancs. Il n’y avait pas non plus d’hémorragie interne. La flèche plantée dans son genou n’avait pas touché de nerf ou de muscles importants mais il boiterait quelques jours. Les bleus et petites égratignures sur son visage disparaitraient rapidement.

Il était hors de danger mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’il ne se sentait pas très fatigué ; il s’était seulement écoulé deux jours depuis l’enlèvement et un jour depuis son réveil mais il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’endormir à tout moment. Son équipe se relayait pour prendre soin de lui, ça lui faisait penser qu’ils s’étaient dit qu’un jour ils lui rendraient service à leur tour ; il se sentait mal de profiter de tout ça. Cependant, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que la force de l’équipe au complet soi aussi… bouleversante.

Si ce n’était pas Coran qui venait lui enlever les bandes et mettre les onguents ou autre, qui prenait sa température et vérifiait qu’il n’avait pas d’autres symptômes qu’il N’AVAIT PAS, alors c’était Shiro qui agissait encore plus comme un papa poule qu’habituellement en rappelant à Lance qu’il ne devait pas sauter de repas et que s’il se sentait fatigué il l’aiderait à s’allonger plus confortablement sans se plaindre et en laissant Coran l’examiner. Et si ce n’était pas Shiro, alors c’était Allura qui lui disait sans arrêt que s’il avait besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qu’il le lui dise et elle le lui amènerait immédiatement ; une fois il lui avait demandé de l’eau et la femme était revenue en cinq secondes avec une cruche. S’il lui demandait d’amener un pingouin du pôle Sud, elle irait de continent en continent jusqu’à réussir.

Si ce n’était pas Allura, alors c’était Hunk qui agissait comme une mère nerveuse qui, à peine voyait-il un signe de danger, sautait pour le protéger. Il l’avait aidé plusieurs fois aller aux toilettes mais il finissait par lui faire peur avec des petites choses comme une petite chute ou un écureuil. si ce n’était pas Hunk, alors c’était Pidge qui essayait de l’aider en utilisant les techniques de soin que lui avaient enseignées Lance. Mais la frustration/pression de bien faire causait plus de douleur au Maître de l’Eau qui lui disait d’arrêter et de réessayer plus tard.

Et si ce n’était pas Pidge…

« Où est Keith ? »

« Je suis là » dit-il en sortant de nulle part en entendant son nom et manquant de donner une crise cardiaque à Lance.

« Préviens quand tu fais ça ! » s’exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard furibond. Le Maître du Feu leva les mains en signe de défaite et dit « désolé » avant de regarder les compagnons de Lance.

« Pidge, Coran veut que tu l’aides à ramasser des objets. Hunk, Shiro a besoin de ton aide pour fermer une colline, il a besoin d’un autre Maître de la Terre pour ça.

Pidge et Hunk regardèrent Lance, comme s’ils attendaient sa permission. Celui-ci roula des yeux en agitant sa main libre pour les laisser accomplir leur devoir. Les deux hochèrent la tête, se levèrent et regardèrent Keith avec un message silencieux : « prend soin de lui » qui fit soupirer Lance et lever les yeux au ciel. Il est blessé, pas invalide !

« C’est vrai ou tu as juste dit ça pour qu’ils me laissent tranquille ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à Keith en voyant les deux aller chacun de leur côté. Keith s’assit à côté de lui, posant ses bras sur ses genoux.

« L’un est un mensonge, l’autre la vérité. Ils découvriront bientôt lequel est lequel » dit-il avec un sourire sournois. Il mit sa main sur l’épaule saine du Maître de l’Eau. « Tu vas bien ? »

Keith était, de manière très ironique voire irréelle, plus calme à ce sujet. Surprotecteur ? oui, il l’était. Il était de mauvaise humeur si Lance n’était pas dans son champ de vision. Et même s’il ne le chantait pas, il fronçait les sourcils lorsque Pidge causait **SANS LE VOULOIR** de la douleur à Lance qui devait le lui rappeler. Le plus ironique était qu’il ne le traitait pas comme du verre qui se briserait à la moindre brise et, de temps en temps, il mentait sans remors pour que les autres le laissent tranquille.

Au mieux il le traitait avec attention, avec la peur qu’il disparaisse devant ses yeux mais avec l’idée qu’il irait bien maintenant qu’il était avec eux, qu’il était avec lui. Non pas comme un objet ou un animal de compagnie, plus comme on prendrait soin de ses parents, de sa fratrie ou de ses amis.

Comme s’il s’occupait de quelqu’un d’extrêmement important pour lui.

« Hé, j’ai encore mal mais c’est léger, et je suis un peu fatigué. » admit-il sincèrement, notant le froncement de sourcils de Keith et le passage doux de ses doigts sur son bras. « Tu sais que ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu savais que c’était un piège ? »

« J’ai fait confiance aux paroles d’un imbécile. Lorsque je le reverrai je le frapperai au visage. » soupira-t-il, épuisé, sans arrêter sa caresse sur le bras de Lance. « Et à cause de ma confiance tu as fini comme ça. Tu dis que ce n’est pas de ma faute, mais clairement ça l’est. »

« Ce n’est pas ta faute si c’est moi qu’ils cherchaient au lieu de Pidge : c’est elle l’avatar, pourquoi voudraient-ils le Maître de l’Eau. » honnêtement, Lance n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils le cherchaient lui ou que diable ce qu’il se passait à la Tribu de l’Eau du Nord depuis qu’il était parti à la recherche de ses frères.

« Ça me fait penser, quel est l’emblème des chefs de la Tribu de l’Eau ? » Lance le regarda avec confusion, levant les sourcils face au subit changement de sujet. Mais Keith le regardait avec impatience, attendant une réponse. Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Eh bien, communément, la famille du chef est connue comme ‘la famille royale des tribus » dit-il en faisant des guillemets dans l’air. « Et leur emblème sont les poissons Koi, tu sais, les esprits de la lune et de l’océan ? les protecteurs sacrés des Maîtres de l’Eau ? ça, plus le symbole qui nous reconnait comme membres de la Tribu. »

Keith marmonna dans sa barbe, cherchant quelque chose dans une des sacoches à attachées à ses cuisses. Il chercha quelques secondes avant que sa main réapparaisse. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les doigts, la tête d’un lion arctique et une gemme bleue les salua de la paume du Maître du Feu. Lance jura qu’à ce moment, il avait l’impression qu’on lui avait donné un autre coup dans le flanc qui lui coupa le souffle. Il serra les lèvres pour ne pas se trahir. Sa main se dirigea vers sa poitrine en fouillant ses vêtements, sans sentir le froid familier du métal sur sa peau. ‘_Comment ne s’était-il pas rendu compte qu’il ne portait pas son collier jusqu’à maintenant ?’ _Il essayait toujours de faire très attention de ne pas le montrer aux autres, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre Keith le tenait entre ses mains.

Non non non, une minute ! Lorsqu’ils l’avaient enlevé, le type géant le lui avait arraché ! comment ne l’avait-il pas remarqué ?!

Lance s’empêchait de toutes ses forces d’avoir une attaque face au Maître du Feu qui semblait indifférent au tumulte dans la tête de son ami et continuait à parler, passant son pouce sur la gemme bleue du collier.

« Il y a quelques années, j’ai entendu des bandits parler des légendes des Tribus de l’Eau » il tenait le bijou entre son pouce et son majeur, brillant un peu sous le rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers le feuillage des arbres. « Il existerait une famille dans la Tribu du Nord bien plus célèbre que la famille royale de la Tribu. »

« Oh, v-vraiment ? » il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il prenait ce ton incrédule. Il avait encore le vague espoir que Keith n’avait pas réalisé le lien entre ces ragots et sa famille.

« Une famille maudite par un esprit » ‘_Eh meeeerde’_. « Et dangereuse d’une certaine manière. Le bandit a ensuite montré le dessin d’un lion arctique avec une gemme dans sa bouche et nous a dit que si un jour ils tombaient sur un membre de cette famille, la meilleure chose à faire était de la fuir comme la peste. »

Le Maître de l’Eau sentait ses mains devenir moites et il essaya de les sécher sur son pantalon en fixant son regard au loin, sur n’importe quoi (même les fourmis si nécessaire) tant qu’il évitait le regard de Keith. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il le regardait, avec pitié ou dégoût ? Avec froideur ou avec haine ? Ces regards auxquels il était habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais qu’ils viennent de lui ou des autres et il ne saurait pas comment le prendre. Il ne pensait pas s’attacher autant à ces personnes pour qu’une stupide malédiction ruine encore une autre bonne chose dans sa vie.

Malgré cela, Lance se surprit à demander d’une petite voix apeurée : »tu penses que toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivent au groupe sont de ma faute ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? » il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. En général, c’était tout le contraire : ils disaient que ça l’était et plus tard ils lui demandaient de s’en aller, qu’ils ne voulaient plus jamais le revoir. « Pourquoi non ? »

« Ce n’est pas comme si je ne croyais pas aux esprits » dit-il sur le ton de l’évidence. il pouvait sentir comment il posait à nouveau ses bras sur ses genoux. « Mais je ne crois pas en la chance ou en la malchance. Ce qui arrive est toujours dû aux circonstances, non pas à une ridicule superstition. »

‘_Ce n’est pas vraiment une superstition’_ il était très tenté de lui dire si ce n’était la main de Keith posée sur son épaule qui lui donna le courage de regarder le Maître du Feu. Ses yeux gris n’étaient pas remplis des sentiments auxquels il était habitué. Ils le regardaient avec précaution, presque avec inquiétude, de la même manière qu’il le regardait lorsqu’il s’était réveillé et qu’il était à ses côtés, caressant son visage et lui disant que tout allait bien maintenant, qu’il était sain et sauf.

Une partie de Lance voulait rester blesser pour pouvoir voir ce côté attentionné et protecteur de Keith tout le temps. Mais la douleur dans ses flancs le fit reconsidérer ses options tandis qu’il sifflait et se recroquevillait un peu. La main de Keith appuya un peu sur son épaule pour le soutenir mais Lance rit, se sentant vraiment heureux en cet instant-là.

« Comment se fait-il que tu existes ? » lui demanda-t-il, souriant avec force. « Tu peux être un idiot fini et en même temps le garçon le plus gentil du monde. « Avec quel esprit démoniaque as-tu signé un contrat pour ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout est très flou dans mon esprit depuis ce jour… » Dit-il très sérieusement, hormis le sourire sournois qui apparut lorsque Lance le crut. Il le poussa de la main. « Mais sérieusement, Lance, arrête de penser que tout ce qui arrive au groupe est de ta faute si tu le penses vraiment. »

« J’essaye, mais c’est difficile quand tu m’accuses de ce genre de chose… »

« Je t’accuse seulement quand tu fais clairement quelque chose de stupide, pas parce qu’un tremblement de terre arrive ou que des soldats du Feu nous trouvent. A moins qu’ils ne nous trouvent parce que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide : Là c’est entièrement ta faute.

« Oh, wow, merci~ » dit-il, faisant l’offensé et mettant dramatiquement sa main sur son torse. « Je retire toutes les choses gentilles que je t’ai dites, tu es juste un idiot fini. »

Keith gloussa, un rire doux qui illuminait son visage. Lance se préoccuperait de ses pensées plus tard car pour l’instant ce rire était le plus beau son qu’il avait entendu dans sa vie. Il ferait tout pour entendre à nouveau ce son s’il en avait l’opportunité. Il essaya d’incliner un peu son cou pour mieux le voir mais il grogna lorsqu’il le sentit le cuire. Il leva sa main et ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa peau meurtrie maculée d’un étrange et gluant baume.

Ah oui, l’entrave, elle l’avait oubliée celle-là. Keith le regardait à nouveau silencieusement, ses yeux suivant la marque qui ornait maintenant la peau de son cou. Il fronça les sourcils et Lance se rappela la rage du Maître du Feu à ce moment.

Et le bleu intense de ses flammes quand il déchaina sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’a jamais montré tes flammes bleues ? » Keith cligna des yeux et cessa de se gratter la nuque.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça ? » admit-il, peu sûr de lui. Il tendit sa main pour créer une petite flamme dans sa paume. Elle était, comme d’habitude, de couleur orange. « En fait, c’est censé être un mythe. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne sait comment ça marche. Beaucoup croient qu’on ne peut l’obtenir quand maitrisant parfaitement le Feu, d’autres pensent que c’est héréditaire. C’est une capacité comme la Maîtrise du Métal ou de la Foudre, très peu la possèdent. » Expliqua-t-il en se rappelant de ses leçons sur la Maîtrise du Feu de son professeur lorsqu’il était enfant. « Mais personne n’a vu de porteur de flammes bleues, pas depuis la dernière personne connue. »

« Qui c’était ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité, appuyant son bras sur son genou intact.

« L’avatar avant Pidge » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d’autre, vu qu’il n’en savait pas plus que lui. Puis il regarda à nouveau la blessure sur le cou de Lance et quelque chose lui revint à l’esprit. « je veux te donner ça. »

Lance devint silencieux lorsque Keith se rapprocha de lui en sortant quelque chose de sa sacoche qu’il accrocha soigneusement autour de son cou. C’était un bandana rouge que le Maître de l’Eau avait déjà vu et qui lui fit lâcher un rire moqueur.

« Oooh, tu vas me donner ton bandana ? » il le tira un peu pour couvrir sa bouche. « Regardez-moi, je suis Lion Rouge, le fameux chasseur de prime! Tu vas me donner tes lunettes pour être ton sosie ? Je serais un double agent double ! Deux fois plus amusant ! »

« Tôt ou tard tu devras me le rendre pour que je puisse faire mon travail. » il roula des yeux. « Je te le donne juste parce que je vais garder ça. »

Il montra le pendentif du lion arctique. Lance essaya de le lui prendre des mains mais Keith étira son bras hors d’atteinte et mit sa main sur son visage pour le repousser. Après plusieurs minutes d’infructueux essais, Lance se rendit, arguant qu’il le lui aurait enlevé s’il n’avait pas été blessé puis il lui demanda pourquoi il le voulait tant.

« Les gens croient que c’est un signe de malchance, toi y compris. »il le regarda du coin de l’œil. « Moi je n’y crois pas, alors voyons qui a raison si je le garde quelques temps. »

« Mec, il faut vraiment que tu revoies tes priorités. » Keith renifla en rangeant le pendentif dans sa sacoche. Lance s’était laissé glisser pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Keith. Le garçon, distrait, se tendit automatiquement et sentit ses joues s’enflammer, ne sachant pas quoi faire jusqu’à ce que Lance lui prenne la main, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. « à un moment ou à un autre, on devra le dire aux autres. Pour le moment, garde mon secret et je garderai le tien. »

‘_Aucun des deux ne sont des secrets de vie ou de mort_.’ Si le Maître du Feu était sincère, il ne sentait pas de l’avouer aux autres pour le moment mais il pouvait lui promettre de le faire. Il hocha la tête et mit sa joue sur les cheveux du Maître de l’Eau, son pouce caressant les doigts du garçon.

Malchance ou pas, aucun des deux ne laissera une stupide superstition briser ce qui commençait à se créer entre eux.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) l’espèce de maladie ou Coran glisse sans arrêt (l’épisode où ils essayent de réparer le teludav).


End file.
